


Запах страха Эллисон Арджент

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У страха нет цвета или вкуса, но всегда есть запах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах страха Эллисон Арджент

**Author's Note:**

> Частичное АУ к событиям 3B, смерть второстепенного персонажа;   
> Ветиверовое масло очень плотное и тяжёлое. Является хорошим эмоционально расслабляющим средством(с) Wikipedia;   
> Было написано на Spring_Workout для команды Teen Wolf Rare pairings.

Эрика хотела бы сказать, что с Эллисон Арджент ее объединяет многое, но единственное, что и в правду их объединяет — имя Скотта МакКола в телефонной книжке. Только если Эллисон может вертеть им как угодно, отмахиваясь от его неуклюжих и назойливых попыток вновь стать сладкой парочкой на зависть всем остальным, то Эрике остается лишь трусливо сутулиться, когда новоявленный Альфа сверкает красными глазищами в ее сторону. Да и, в сущности, со Скоттом МакКолом Рейес дружбы особой не водит, у нее есть лишь банальное знание его имени и неясное положение в иерархии его стаи. И даже для такого крохотного городка, как Бикон-Хиллз, этого чертовски мало, чтобы говорить о том, что ее многое связывает с Эллисон Арджент.   
Поэтому звать ее на выставку картин какого-то давно помершего каталонского художника Эллисон ну никак не может. Абсолютный абсурд. 

— Дом Лидии во-он в той стороне, — Рейес тыкает пальчиком куда-то влево, мимолетно помахивая перед лицом Эллисон своим острым маникюром. 

— Она не может, — лаконично отвечает Арджент, нисколько не смущаясь данной ситуации. 

Ее, кажется, в принципе не трогает то, что она стоит на пороге лофта Дерека Хейла — он оборотень, спал с ее тетей и за подробным списком его грехов стоит обратиться к Стилински, который ведет библиографию всей этой эпопеи — и предлагает девице, которую едва не прикончила пару месяцев назад, билеты в захудалую галерею Бикон-Хиллз. Честно говоря, для Эрики невероятное открытие, что в их городишке есть художественная галерея, которая не только существует, но ещё и регулярно обновляется. 

— Я тоже, сладкая, — фыркает Эрика и тянется за рычагом двери. 

Когда Эллисон останавливает дверь, поморщившись от тяжелого удара железа, пришедшегося прямо по лучевой кости, Рейс даже немного радуется: она терпеть не может лязг двери, который ещё минут пятнадцать после отдается эхом в ее голове. 

— Тебе надо уйти отсюда, — настойчиво произносит Арджент, окидывая Эрику равнодушным взглядом. 

— С этого и надо было начинать, детка, — хмыкает Рейес, у которой после приключений с Альфа-стаей осталось гораздо меньше желания рваться на поле боя. 

Она хватает куртку, благодаря Бойду висящую рядом с дверью, и быстро выскальзывает из лофта, подныривая под руку Эллисон. Чуткий нюх великолепно различает запах пота, ветивера и — полностью покрывающий оба предыдущих — аконита. 

Так же отлично Эрика слышит пропущенный удар сердца Арджент и видит, как ее пальцы с силой сжимаются на железной двери. Эллисон, конечно, не Дерек и навряд ли оставит оттиск своей ладони на железе, но Рейес все равно язвит на этот счет, мимоходом спрашивая: 

— Скотти вновь нажил себе врагов? 

— Не твое дело. 

Ответ довольно краткий и чуть грубоватый, но Эрика никогда не имела фантазий, насчет их дружбы. И она не лжет: ее фантазии с Эллисон Арджент в главных ролях имели несколько иной характер. 

— Дочь Леголаса не побежит спасать милого щеночка МакКола? — назло каменному лицу Эллисон ерничает Рейес, выдыхая имя ее бывшего бойфренда прямо в щеку. 

Арджент презрительно щурится в ее сторону своими темными глазами и отшатывается, заставляя Эрику довольно улыбнуться. Смешок слетает с с ее полных вишневых губ, и она ловко соскакивает на ступеньку вниз, непринужденно спускаясь по чертовой лестнице: лифт сломался ещё на прошлых выходных. 

— Значит, галерея? — Эрика, подняв голову на идущую сверху Эллисон, раскачивается на последней ступеньке, по-детски цепляясь за поручень. 

— Галерея, — кивает Арджент и проходит мимо нее, засунув руки в карманы. 

— Кто-то дополнит наш безумно интересный дуэт? — продолжает докапываться Рейес, цокая каблуками не в такт тяжелым шагам Эллисон. 

Арджент молчит. 

— "Выставка репродукций известных работ каталонского художника Сальвадора Дали", — читает Эрика на билете и думает, что цена в три бакса невероятно завышена: к ним и бесплатно никто не придет, если не будет спасаться от очередного зла — вроде убийц в черных халатах с мечами наперевес. 

До небольшого зала, увешанного распечатками из интернета, небрежно вклеенными в деревянные рамки, два поворота направо и около ста тридцати шагов молчания. 

Эрика смотрит в небо; серое, словно застиранная простыня. Ей в голову просачиваются воспоминания о больнице и отвратительном химическом запахе дешевого порошка на простынях, что вечно сменялись под ней на больничных кушетках. 

Эллисон смотрит себе под ноги, будто специально наступая на камни толстыми подошвами шнурованных ботинок. Рейес не знает, о чем она думает. 

В зальчике с картинами тепло, душно и весьма пыльно. И, кроме них двоих и старичка, дремлющего у входа, никого нет. 

Арджент часто смотрит на часы, которые слишком неправильно висят на ее тонком запястье огромным круглым циферблатом, и Эрика ехидничает о том, что МакКол стал настолько уверен в себе, что теперь побеждает врагов на время. 

Эллисон снова молчит. 

Через пару минут ей приходит sms-ка, содержимое которой, наверное, граничит с безумием, ведь иначе объяснить то, как сильно Арджент хватает ее за плечо, невозможно.

Рейес бы была в курсе, за кого в очередной раз стоит помолиться в церкви, выслушав от Айзека шутку про сгорание на пороге божьего храма, если бы не чудесно проведенное у Альф время, после которого причастность к любой из стай — Дерека или Скотта — стала лишь ее личным, полностью человеческим и лишенным всяческих инстинктов решением. 

— Отличная картина, — бесцветным тоном говорит Эрика, чувствуя, как пальцы Арджент смыкаются на ее ключице, а запах ветивера начинает перекрывать аромат аконита. 

— Скотт... — шепчет Эллисон и разглядывает Рейес глазами олененка Бэмби из одноименного мультфильма. Зрачки у нее расширены, словно от выпитой бутылки виски, перемешанной с двойной порцией белладонны. Они затягивают Эрику в свою чернильную воронку и вопроса о том, что случилось со Скоттом, не возникает. 

Старику у входа отчаянно наплевать, почему две девушки, замерев, разглядывают друг друга, стоя у пыльной репродукции "Мягких часов". 

— Малышу Скотти пойдет красное дерево, — сглатывает Эрика и чувствует на своих губах чужие. Эллисон целует ее больно, кусая мягкие губы Рейес, лишь бы та, наконец, заткнулась.   
Рейес и в правду замолкает, с силой потянув Эллисон за темные, ещё не отросшие до былой длины волосы. Она отвечает на поцелуй, лаская языком ее небо и больно ударяясь зубами о зубы Арджент, умножая в голове этот звук до состояния грохота поездов на вокзалах. Грохот и тяжелый запах ветивера сводят Эрику с ума. 

Руки Эллисон все ещё лежат на плечах Эрики, сжимая их с дикой силой и невероятным желанием причинить боль. Ее большие пальцы идеально ложатся в ямки ключиц, вдавливая ярко-алые полумесяцы ногтей в почти нездорово бледную кожу Рейес. Эллисон даже на мгновение кажется, что эти прикосновения навечно впечатаются в кожу Эрики без права регенерации. 

Арджент чиркает носом по щеке Рейес и утыкается в сухие кудри, пропахшие лаком, опаляя обжигающим дыханием мочку ее уха. Дыхание неровное, и, вообще, выдыхает Эллисон через раз, чтобы выпускать меньше кислорода, которого ей отчаянно не хватает. 

От шеи, волос, одежды и самой Арджент ветивером несет так, словно она искупалась в чане с маслом на косметическом заводе. Или распихала его по карманам, порезав себе все руки.   
У страха нет цвета или вкуса, но всегда есть запах. 

Эрика понимает, что страх Эллисон Арджент пахнет ветивером. И никаким аконитом его не перебьешь. По крайней мере, в этой затхлой галерее точно.


End file.
